


Ridiculous Dance

by polgara



Series: Fish Climbing Trees [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polgara/pseuds/polgara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is beginning to get fed up with Buffy and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to their respective creators and distributers.

Kirk stepped into the set of rooms he shared with Bones and wasn't surprised to see his roommate hunched over their small table studying with Buffy. It was a scene he had quickly become familiar with over the past few weeks with her presence in their lives having slowly been increasing since he had first seen her at the bar. 

In the beginning, it had been random meet ups at clubs followed by an occasional lunch. Then Buffy had begun a course on emergency field medicine and Bones, the chivalrous guy that he was, became determined that she would pass with flying colors. Not that Jim believed she was in danger of failing in the first place, she seemed to be grasping all of the procedures with the speed and efficiency that spoke of past experience.

Which was just one of the things that caused her to ping on his 'this is a little weird' radar. The stuff she knew was staggering along with her ability to truly kick some ass and yet the small things would trip her up. Basics in technology that even a child could understand would occasionally throw her for a loop and it was disconcerting. 

He hadn't mentioned it to Bones because he could clearly see just how much his best friend liked her no matter how much the older man protested. Plus, despite the oddities, he couldn't detect anything dishonest about her. She would truly get outraged by anyone trying to take advantage of anyone else heedless of race, gender, or species which had led them into more than one scrape since she had entered their lives. 

Poor Bones was hopelessly taken by her. In the year that they had been friends not once had he seen a single girl turn his friend's head until Buffy. Equally as obvious was the fact that she was just as much into him. 

And neither of them had made a single move. 

He would know because Bones would have said something by now. Instead, they studied together, hung out during meals, went to bars, and Bones would heal any scrapes and bruises she would acquire along the way. It would almost be pathetic if he didn't know just how fragile Bones' heart truly was after his ex had crushed it in the divorce. 

So he endured in silence as he watched the two tiptoe around each other in a ridiculous parody of a dance. If one of them didn't make a move soon he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He was getting tired of seeing the longing looks they directed at each other when they thought they weren't being watched. 

"Hi, Jim," Buffy said looking up from whatever assignment they were working on. 

He smiled in response as Bones turned around in his seat to look at him and Jim got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, not that he'd ever admit it. "What? You need me as a practice dummy again?" Being used as a pincushion for hyposprays hadn't exactly been his definition of fun. At least she had caught on quickly enough to satisfy Bones. 

"Buffy is taking a class in basic warp mechanics," Bones began before being interrupted by a hiss from Buffy. 

"Len, it's really not necessary," she said in an embarrassed whisper. 

Bones frowned at her. "You just told me half an hour ago that you were worried about passing the class because you weren't grasping the concepts. Jim tested out of the course -" 

"And he's carrying twice the workload I am. He doesn't have time to hand hold me through the class," she argued back. 

"How about you let the guy in question speak," Jim cut in, heading off what looked to be an argument they had had earlier. A light flush blossomed prettily over Buffy's cheeks while Bones' frown got deeper. "I can help out no problem, on one condition." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "What condition?" 

"You teach me the move you used on that guy in the bar last night. It's not every day you get the chance to be taught by the first second year selected to teach self-defense classes to first years," he said with a grin.

The blush on Buffy's face got deeper as she ducked her head and let out a small, "Oh." 

Bones turned back to her with a slightly hurt look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? That's great!" 

"Nothing has been finalized yet, they only discussed the possibility with me this morning. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure," she mumbled. 

"What I heard was that it was a definite thing," Jim said with a big grin. "Congratulations." 

Her eyes flicked over to Bones before settling on him. "Thanks. So, yeah, I can teach you the move, if you think you can keep up." 

"Haven't met a girl yet who could wear me out," he replied with a saucy smirk. He ignored Bones' dark look since he'd never try anything with Buffy, he respected him too much. Besides, now that he had an excuse to get her alone, maybe he could talk her into making the first move since it was obvious Bones wasn't going to do it. 

She rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt and went back to her assignment with Bones throwing one more dirty look in his direction for good measure before joining her. Oh yeah, someone definitely needed to break in this stand off. He had a hunch he could get Buffy to take action before the end of next week.


End file.
